Harry Potter and the Japanese Dragonflye
by RamenFox
Summary: oOo New student at Hogwarts! Whats this? Old Beef from parents? Oh dear..
1. Chan Chan

Prolog  
  
  
Harry Potter wasn't your average 15-year-old boy. He lived on number four privet drive with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin-From-Hell - Dudley. Harry's parents were destroyed by the evil sorcerer, Lord Voldermort, or, He-who-must-not-be-named. But Harry survived. And overcome him. In a matter of four years ago, it was Harry's first to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he met his two friends' Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But, that's a whole other story. Little did Harry know, that there would be a new student in Hogwarts. Two, in fact. Fun year, It'll be.  
  
Chapter one - Chan Chan  
  
The achievement of You-Know-Who's defeat was known all over the world. Even in the KitaShinagawa-Ku (Kee-tah-Shin-a-Ga-wa) Tapestries in Tokyo, Japan. It was like the Japanese version of Hogwarts, if you will. The students were separated into three classes, dependant on their ages. First through third years at Shinagawa-Ku were in the class of Grasshopper. Fourth and fifth years were Dragonflies and sixth and seventh years were White Tigers. One of the students in the Shinagawa-Ku Tapestries had a slight difference with the class names. Her name is Ryuji-Chan Dragonflye, with the extra 'e' at the end of her last name. Her parents were both pure-blood magic folk that kept a living by doing shows in the town theater. Chan attended Shinagawa-Ku and they all got along fine. School started on the first of August in Japan and Chan waited for her routine letter from school. And soon enough, It came attached to the little owl named Dimitrik. He was small and of a Tawny colour with green eyes and round black glasses. Dimitrik shot in, dodging floor lamps and curtains. Chan whizzed around and grabbed him in mid flight, patting his head.   
"Calm yourself, Dim." She blinked, getting the letter. "Go.. Eat food. Or something." She grabbed the letter and began to read aloud. "Dear miss Dragonflye, Welcome to your fifth year at KitaShinagawa-Ku Tapestries. We hope tha- Blah.. Blah.. I got it. Come, learn, eat, whatever." She said, scanning down the list of requirements and chucking the letter afterwards. When the first of August arrived, Chan got her things ready, hopped on her broom and was off to meet her good friends, Lee and Chow. "Hey guys! Good summer?" Chan asked, waving frantically after a shaky landing. The two, who were hanging out near the fountain and talking about the latest anime, Blake world, noticed her and waltzed over. "Mine was alright. I sat on my butt and got fat!" Said Chow, smiling triumphantly. Chow, however, wasn't fat at all. He was a slim boy with dirty blond wavy hair that ended near about his ear with brown eyes. "Shut up! You got one of those Nimbus two-thousand brooms this summer!" Said Lee, the brains. "And you're not fat!" Added Chan, folding her arms. Chow wasn't 'spoiled' was Lee made him out to be. His parents worked with Chans, after all.   
After all the introducing and lesson planning, they all decided to go to the common room and play a game of Diabolo. The others in the room were quite used to them playing, they did it frequently every year. Diabolo was a simple game - you had 2 sticks, a string attached and a Chinese yo-yo that looked like two sake cups plastered together from the ends. The object was to keep the Diabolo going, doing tricks and passing it around. Lee, Chow, and Chan were the school champions. "Ready?" Asked Chan, fiddling with the yo-yo. Chow and Lee nodded, stick and string ready, as Chan footed the Diabolo onto her string and the game began. Awhile into it, they were interrupted with a letter to Chow. It read:   
"Chow love,  
Hey! Mum! News for you! Tell chan! Going London for show! Live! Money! Gotta go! Foo!  
-Parents"  
Chows parents were Chinese magic folk. They didnt have the best english, but they were simple enough to understand. After reading the note, Chow looked up at Chan and Lee and quirked an eyebrow. "Well?" Asked Lee.   
  
"..Chan and I are moving to London, Lee." Chow Replied. 


	2. To London

Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was lying on his stomach in his bed on number four Privet drive. It was only a week before he could spend the rest of his miserable summer with his friend, Ron. He couldn't wait and would wake up in the middle of the night, like tonight and dream about the possible fun. The last time Harry went over to Ron's was a few years ago when he was rescued by him and his brothers by a flying car. After Ron's second attempt at using the phone, he finally got it across that he wanted Harry to spend the rest of the summer with him to Uncle Vernon. Harry sighed, and looked to the owl cage on the other side of the room and to the sleeping owl Hedwig, inside. He smiled slightly, remembering Hagrid, the man who gave him the owl and Hogwarts. He then saw the time, one o'clock, and decided to sleep.   
A week later, Harry packed his trunk, got Hedwig and waited outside for the Weasleys. And sure enough, Mrs Weasley with Ron, and his younger sister Ginny arrived in the driveway. Harry waved frantically to the three as Mrs Weasley got out of the car and welcomed Harry with a life-threatening hug. After regaining his ability to breath, Harry put his trunk along with his Broom and other magic accessories, he took a final look at Privet Drive and was on his way to the Burrow, the Weasleys home.   
  
~~  
  
Chow looked from Chan to Lee to see their expressions after reading the note. Lee looked absolutely thrilled for them. London was a very nice place from what she read. Chan on the other hand, looked as if she was just informed that Diabolo was Illegal. She swallowed and stares shakily at Chow.   
"Gwa.. Nani!? London? Chow, are you -absolutely- sure? LONDON?" She said, trying best to be calm.   
"Yes, Chan, that's what it says. Apparently our parents are moving to London. Show, I expect. But isn't it great? London!" Replied Chow, beginning to sound excited.   
"..Peachy." Said Chan, her skin almost leaking with sarcasm. She looked to Lee, who seemed ready to wet herself in anticipation. Chan sighed. She didn't want to go anywhere let alone across half the globe to London. After the opening feast in Shinagawa-Ku, Dimitrik blasted in the common room with a letter from her parents.   
"Dearest Ryuji.." She read, muffling her full name so no one could hear it and poke fun. "Sweetheart, Im sure that Chow-Leigh's parents.." She grinned, reading across Chow's Full name. She continued, "already sent you the owl about our plans of London. We told aunt Janet about our plans and we'll be living with her while you and Chow-Leigh are at Hogwarts. Pack your bags, sweetheart, we'll be going in a week. Hogwarts starts on September first. Bye, love!  
-Mum"  
  
Chan put the letter in the side of her bed and sighed greatly. But, staying with Aunt Janet wasn't bad, she thought. She's the cool one on my fathers side.. The Irish one. Haven't seen her in a long time. She shrugged, and grinned slightly to herself, falling asleep.  
Chan's last name, Dragonflye, was an Irish name inherited from her fathers side. Him, along with Aunt Janet and the rest of the Dragonflye clan were very powerful wizards of Ireland. When you-know-who came around, The Dragonflye's were some of the last be destroyed. Her fathers small family were the few left after you-know-who left. So, the next day the paper work began. Forms of all shapes and sizes and questions came pouring in for Chan and Chow to sign and fill out. Forms for potion ingredients over-seas, pet forms for Dimitrik and an Diabolo release form for each. The students in Shinagawa-Ku wanted their new address to write and send neat stuff by owl. It was a long week, but at the end of it all, Chow and Chan were sort of ready to go. Chan, not liking it much packed her bags and watched Chow pack his merrily. They said goodby to Lee and promised to write her and tell her how great (Or nasty as Chan added) London was and send her gifts and of the like. Everyone's trunk was to be shipped by boat, while everything else were to be flown on broom. The original plan was to use Floo powder however, but Chow found out that he was allergic to the stuff and sneezed, causing it to fly everywhere. They all met on the Dragonflye's front lawn with their broom and each a small nap-sac for the trip. Mr and Mrs Leigh each had a Roaming Cloud6X for a broom while Chow had his Nimbus 2000. Chan's broom was a trusty Speed Demon 763, her parents had Quick Sweepers. Chow couldn't help but notice Chan's outfit and sneer.   
"Shut up, my mum made me wear it." She said, indicating her white sweater with the words "I *heart* London!" on it in thick black embroidered letters. "I just barely snook on my "Honk if you love Okonomiyaki! shirt on underneat-" But she was cut off by Mrs Leigh.   
"Chow, Darling! We go now, Yes? You Ready?" Chow looked up, and nodded. "3... 2.. 1.. BASTOFF!" They all took off, and were on their way to London. 


	3. The Weasleys

Chapter 3  
  
Harry was sitting next to on and his little sister, Ginny, in the car. Ever since Harry's second year at Hogwarts when he saved Ginny, she's been very taken with him. She blushed when he looked over at her, smiling, and said,  
"So this is your fourth year at Hogwarts?"  
Ginny nodded, shyly. Ron decided to change the subject, for Ginny's sake. "Harry, have you gotten your school supplies?" He asked. "No, not yet.." Harry replied. "Good. We'll all go on Wednesday and we'll get it over and done with for the lot of you." Mrs Weasley chimed in.   
Awhile later, the car pulled into the stone driveway of Ron's house. On the mail box, it read: 'The Burrow.' Harry loved Ron's house. He had visited it two years ago, being rescued from the Dursleys. The house looked old, and seemed it was only being held together by magic, which apparently, it was. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley stepped inside and were greeted by a pair of friendly faces: Fred and George, some of Ron's brothers. (JM: My favorites. ^o^) Ron had a big family. First in line was Bill, Ron's oldest brother. Then was Charlie, Ron's second oldest brother who graduated Hogwarts along with Bill. Then came Percy, the next to graduate which would be this year. Next was Fred and George, the twins, who were in a higher grade than Harry and Ron. Then it was finally Ron, and then his little sister, Ginny. Fred and George waved to Harry with some of the goofiest grins alive. They were performing a small experiment with Wizard chess and Exploding snap. Ron quickly persuaded Harry to come with him to get settled. Then, after a few moments, there was a loud boom from the kitchen followed by shouting from Mrs. Weasley. There were rapping of feet on the wooden stares as Fred and George made their way to their room, chuckling. But before going, Fred stuck his head in Harry and Ron's room and said:  
"Hey, It worked!" And was off.  
Ron, somewhat embarrassed, rolled his eyes while Harry grinned and began to unpack. After a few games of wizard chess, Ron's owl Pigwegion, whizzed frantically though the window with a letter. He swooped down on Ron, and cut the right side of his hair short. Harry snatched him, and plucked the letter from his leg, and set him down. "Mental, that one." Said Ron. The letter was from Hermione. It read:  
"Dear Ron (and Harry if he's there too),  
Hullo! Excited for school to begin again? I am!.." Harry read, trailing off. "Of course she is, her and that brain." Ron remarked, grinning. Harry read on, "Im going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday, hope to see you and Harry there. Send a reply owl when you can. By the way, I heard that there is going to be a new fifth year student with us this year! Well, I hope to see you on Wednesday.   
-With love,  
Hermione."  
  
  
Ron wrote Hermione a reply letter and sent Pigwegion off with it. By then it was around six o'clock and dinner was ready. Mrs. Weasley called everyone down, while the clock pointed to Mr. Weasley and at that moment, he burst in, briefcase and all.   
"Hullo everyone! 'Lo Harry, your looking well." He said, nodding to Ron and looking to Harry. Soon after, supper was served and Fred and George couldn't help but glance at each other, devilishly. Harry was polite and ate his supper quietly. After diner Ron and Harry went upstairs to discuss this year at Hogwarts. There was going to be the second annual Yule Ball this year. Last years was very nice, however, Ron didn't want to go back with his hand-me-down dress robes. But, tomorrow they were going to Diagon Alley to get school supply and meet Hermione for the first time this summer. Harry felt good about his life, how he had such good friends like Ron and Hermione, and how he was so far away from the Dursleys. And with that, Harry grinned, picked up a pillow and thwacked Ron with it upside his head. 


End file.
